


Hear My Confession

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies) RPF, Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I figured I'd write this for Hans since he really did deserve some happiness and a happier ending where he's appreciated.
Relationships: Hans (Disney)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hear My Confession

Seeing your beloved husband rushing back and forth between diplomats and ambassadors, you let out a huff of frustration. Hans was always so busy whenever it came to these formal events, and as the seconds turned to minutes, into hours, you were becoming more downtrodden. By this point, you doubted you’d even get a chance to dance with him, let alone so much as a glance from him.

It seemed every guest from across the Southern Isles, your kingdom, or the guests from across the sea wanted a word with your spouse, and Hans was more than willing to give it, being the political socialite he always was.

Nevertheless, you smiled as you noticed the small mannerisms he was displaying. He felt wanted, desired by you and by the others who saw him as an effective and popular ruler. Though you wanted him to yourself for the night, you took into consideration how important this was to him as well. Letting out a bitter sigh, you weren’t so sure you weren’t getting that dance you desired tonight.

With a half sullen expression, you went off in search of some entertainment and was not disappointed. The planners and cooks your family had hired really outdid themselves with the decorations, wine, and food.

You tried to make conversation with other emissaries, but also felt the call of the succulent foods that awaited you paces away. As you picked through the appetizers and multiple desserts, you felt a gloved hand grasp your shoulder.

“May I steal you away, my love?”, a smooth voice crooned in your ear. You giggled as you turned to face Hans, giving him a rosy-cheeked smile, and quickly forgetting about the food. Hans laughed, “Just as adorable as when I first laid eyes on you.” He let his hand drop from your shoulder as he took your hand and led you to the center of the glowing ballroom

“Is the rest of the world finished talking to my husband? Or do I need to make an appointment in advance to visit you?”, you quipped as you and Hans started a new dance. Hans turned to you with a grin. “Nonsense, my dear! If anything, they were begging and bemoaning my absence as I told them I needed to spend time with you.”

“Well then, they also came here for a show, so let’s give them a show,” You said as you twirled in his arms as the music swelled. Hans let out a laugh. “As if I wouldn't abandon them, or any of the kingdoms, for you at the drop of a dime my love.”

You smirked, and wrapped one arm around Hans’s neck, letting him pull you against his broad shoulders. You batted your eyelashes in an innocent manner, feeling a bit giddy at how close you were pressed against him. Even if you had been married to Hans for a few years, your heart always skipped a beat whenever you were around him.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you dressing for the occasion. You look positively radiant this evening”, he said as he spun you in his arms. “You look quite dashing yourself. All of the lights in the chandeliers bring out your beautiful green eyes.” “Oh, so now my eyes distract you?” Hans replied, batting his eyelashes back at you.

You laughed, and then Hans followed as well. Even though he felt safe with you, you could tell his laugh hid the pain from his past. He didn’t sound like he was putting on a façade for others when he laughed. He was just himself, and he trusted you enough to show that vulnerable part of himself. 

“Actually, there is a confession I wanted you to hear,” Hans said, as he lowered his head into the crook of your neck. “Which confession would that be?”, you said with a smile. “That I’d do it all over again for you. Or just leave it all and have the rest of my life hopelessly devoted to you.” You knew what he meant. Prior to the nuptials you shared with each other, he was discarded as just the spare. The one seen without a purpose.

Yet all of that changed once he met you and your family on a diplomatic trip, and how you all saw the untapped potential from within. It wasn’t long until you and yours had helped him take over his kingdom from his wasteful family, solidifying his rule over the Southern Isles, and combining his power with yours.

“Hans, please,” you scoffed. “Our people need their rulers.” Hans looked intently back at you. “And I need my equal. Who would I have been had I not met you or your family? Not the one who wants nothing more than to stand proudly before you, and only you. One word from you, and I would either leave it all behind or just follow you. One word from you would silence me forever.”

You looked at his sincere expression, assessing his words, and gazed back at him with an equal adoration. For a moment, it seemed as if you had forgotten the room full of people, forgotten that you were the sovereign rulers, even if it was just for a second in your own little world.

Hans pulled you closer to him and smirked. “Have I made you speechless, my dear? Or do you need to hear my confession again?” Suddenly, the dream had ended and you were back to reality. The dance was over, the crowd was applauding, and Hans was grinning at her like he’d just won the best gift he could ask for. You grinned back at him, eyes glowing with mirth. For this, you wouldn’t trade it for the world or any kingdom.


End file.
